25. Kapitel: Der Käfer in der Klemme
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 25. Kapitel: Der Käfer in der Klemme (im Original: The Beetle at Bay) Worüber Voldemort so glücklich war, steht am nächsten Morgen auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten: Zehn Todesser sind aus Askaban ausgebrochen! Das Zaubereiministerium gehe davon aus, dass Sirius Black, der seit zwei Jahren gesuchte Askaban-Ausbrecher, ihnen von außen geholfen habe. Der Zeitungsaufmacher enthält Fotos der entkommenen Todesser und Hinweise auf ihre Verbrechen. Ein anderer Artikel in Hermines Zeitungsausgabe schockiert Harry, Hermine und Ron ebenfalls: Broderick Bode, ein Patient des St.-Mungo-Hospitals sei von einer Teufelsschlinge erwürgt worden. Die mörderische Pflanze sei als harmlose Topfpflanze verkannt und als Weihnachtsgeschenk neben sein Bett gestellt worden. Die drei erinnern sich an ihren nicht ganz freiwilligen Weihnachtsbesuch bei Lockhart: Bode lag damals im Nachbarbett und sie haben gesehen, wie die Heilerin ihm diese Topfpflanze brachte. Für Hermine steht fest, dass es kein Versehen, sondern ein sehr raffinierter Mord war. Von einem plötzlichen Einfall gepackt, geht sie schnell noch einen Brief wegschicken. Hagrid, der schon wieder neue Gesichtsverletzungen hat, ist als Lehrer auf Bewährung gesetzt worden. Fast jede seiner Unterrichtsstunden, in denen er jetzt nur noch Crups und andere "langweilige" Kreaturen vorstellt, findet unter Umbridges Aufsicht statt und er wird zunehmend unkonzentrierter. Professor Trelawney ist ebenfalls auf Bewährung und gibt ein Bild des Jammers ab. In ihrem Unterricht löchert Umbridge die Lehrerin mit Fragen aus weissagerischen Spezialgebieten wie der Heptomologie und der Ornithomantik, verunsichert sie mit Vorhersagetests an Kristallkugel, Teeblättern und Runensteinen usw., sodass die völlig entnervte Trelawney inzwischen statt ihrer künstlich über allem schwebenden Aura eine Sherry-Fahne um sich verbreitet. Wegen der Nachricht vom Ausbruch der Todesser * diskutieren Lehrer und Schüler ständig darüber. Viele bezweifeln die Darstellung des Zaubereiministeriums, dass Blacks Hilfe einen solchen Massenausbruch ermöglicht haben soll. Stattdessen ziehen sie auch Prof. Dumbledores Version in Betracht. * verbietet ein neuer Ausbildungserlass Nr. 26 es den Lehrern, mit Schülern über fachfremde Themen zu reden. * entsteht bei manchen Mitgliedern der DA, besonders bei Neville Longbottom, eine zusätzliche Motivation, gegen Todesser kämpfen zu lernen. In Okklumentik hat Harry das Gefühl, immer angreifbarer zu werden, weil seine Narbe jetzt fast immer wehtut und er dauernd von dem Gang zur Tür der Mysteriumsabteilung träumt, die er endlich öffnen will. Am Valentinstag ist Harrys Verabredung mit Cho Chang zum gemeinsamen Besuch von Hogsmeade. Hermine, die endlich eine Antwort auf ihren Brief erhält, bittet ihn dringlich, trotzdem mit oder ohne Cho mittags in die Drei Besen zu kommen. Harrys erste Verabredung mit Cho beginnt mit einem etwas verlegenen Gespräch über Quidditch. Die beiden landen in Hogsmeade bei Madam Puddifoot´s, einem kitschig dekorierten Café für Verliebte. Dort zerstreiten sich der unerfahrene Harry und die unnötig eifersüchtige Cho über ein Missverständnis. Alleingelassen trifft Harry sich früher als vereinbart mit Hermine, an deren Tisch auch Luna Lovegood und Rita Kimmkorn auf ihn warten. Hermine setzt mit den sehr unterschiedlichen Partien ihren Plan durch: Rita bekommt von Harry ein ausführliches Interview über seine Erlebnisse bei der Wiedergeburt Voldemorts. Sie schreibt einen Artikel darüber, wie es wirklich war. Der Klitterer wird diesen Artikel veröffentlichen, den ein Blatt wie der Tagesprophet nie abdrucken würde. Hermine rechnet damit, dass Harrys Geschichte jetzt durchaus auf allgemeines Interesse stoßen wird, weil vielen die Version des Zaubereiministeriums zweifelhaft erscheint und sie nach einer besseren Erklärung suchen. Am Rand erwähnt: Antonin Dolohow, Augustus Rookwood, Gideon Prewett, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, Miriam Strout, Kreischbeißer en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AZ